EESM Ideas
Jože Korošec Jože Črt Korošec Second Year • Mielkutė Roleplayed by R.A.B. Jože Črt Korošec is a second year Mielkutė student at at the Eastern European School of Magic. Etymology Jože (''yoh-ZHUH ''): Slovene diminutive of Joseph. Joseph is from Ioseph, the Latin form of the Greek Ιωσηφ (Iosef), which was from the Hebrew name יוֹסֵף (Yosef) meaning "he will add". Črt (CHIRT): Short form of Črtomir. Črtomir is derived from the Slavic elements črt "hatred" and mir "peace". Korošec (ko-ROE-snitch): Originally indicated a person from Koroška (Carinthia), a medieval Slovene state, now divided between Slovenia and Austria. History When Brigita and Daniela were talking about doing IVF, Brigita got in into her head that having a metamorphmagus kid would be awesome. She herself was a muggle-born and she'd never really gotten over the excitement of finding out she was magic. Brigita wanted her kid to experience that too. She thought that if she was going to be a good mother, the first thing to do would be to make sure her kid had magical powers, the more the better. However they couldn't find any metamorphmagus sperm donors. There was a seer, however, and since the idea was to maximize magical powers, that would work too. Brigita wanted to send Jože to muggle school when he was 6, but Daniela (who'd been raised by her witch mother) was horrified. Send their son, who was still so young, to spend so much of the day somewhere else, learning for some stranger? Absolutely not! Daniela ended up working part-time so that she could teach Jože herself. When Jože was little, his mothers always told him he was a seer, but since neither of them were seers themselves or knew any seers, they had no experience and didn't know what to expect. With nothing to base it on, Jože took every feeling of premonition to be a vision. Sometimes he was right, sometimes he was wrong. When he got it wrong, his moms would tell him not to worry, he was young, still learning and still growing into him powers. Personality Jože has good self-esteem to put it nicely, and in overconfident to be more honest. Growing up, he always felt like he was standing on his own little platform that was a little bit taller than everyone's else's. A platform just tall enough that he could see a little bit over the edge of the present into the future. But Jože is immature, and naïve. He takes things at face value, and although he does think things out, but he often doesn't think them through enough. Appearance Jože has brown hair, brown eyes, and a goofy smile on his face — not always, but quite often. Jože's nearsighted, or shortsighted. He can see things that are close up perfectly, but far away things less well. He has glasses that he wears most of the time. Relationships Family |-|Mama= Jože and his parents are very close. But while he doesn't have a favourite parent and loves them the same, he prefers spending time with Brigita. She's is more light-hearted and fun then Daniela, and sometimes she lets him get away with more (although when she's angry she's extreme). |-|Mati= Daniela is calmer, and quite dignified. Because she's the one who stayed home more when he was little, they're quite close. She's easy for Jože to talk too, and she always has something clever to say — she taught him most of what he knows. Trivia Illarion Chervenkov-Rasskazov Илларион Мирославович Червенков-Рассказов First Year • Kask Roleplayed by R.A.B. Illarion "Larya" Miroslavovich Chervenkov-Rasskazov is a first year Kask student at EESM, a Russian, and a member of clique. Etymology Illarion (il-LAY-rion): The Russian form of the Greek name ‘Ιλαριων (Hilarion), which was derived from Greek ‘ιλαρος (hilaros) meaning "cheerful". Miroslavovich (mee-rah-SLAW-oh-vich): The Russian patronymic of the name Miroslav, meaning "Son of Miroslav". The name Miroslav means "peace and glory", derived from the Slavic elements mir "peace" and slav "glory". Chervenkov-Rasskazov (CHETTA-vien-kov RAS-kai-sov): The meaning of neither name is known. The name was not formed by compiling the surnames of both his parents, he inherited the entire name from his father. It was his father's surname, formed by his grandparents Yekaterina Chervenkova and Dmitri Rasskazov. History Illarion is the firstborn child of Liliya Chervenkova-Rasskazova née Zvereva. Illarion was in truth fathered by Liliya's twin brother and lover, Afanasy Zverev. But officially, Illarion's father is her mother's husband, Miroslav Chervenkov-Rasskazov. Miroslav and Liliya's marriage was arranged, to stop the incest between Liliya and Afanasy, and Miroslav and his sister Miloslava. But it didn't work. Liliya and Miroslav became best friends, but friends only, and their marriage is unconsummated. And since they have each other's backs in public, in private they're both free to carry on with their sibling. Illarion is Liliya's eldest child, and he has a sister Yulia who's 2 years younger than him. Miloslava's son Lavrentiy Vorontsov is the family's first child, and he's is 2 older than Illarion. Officially Illarion and Yulia are Miroslav's children, and Lavrentiy is son of Miloslava's gay husband Eduard Vorontsov, hence their surnames and patronymics. Illarion grew up in a duplex, with Liliya, Miroslav, Afanasy, Yulia, Miloslava, Lavrentiy, and Eduard. When they first got the house, there had been a door in the doorway in the hall. The door connected or separated the two houses. But it was always open, so after a while they took the door down altogether. They took it off it's hinges gave it to the kids to play with. They propped it up against the wall in the backyard, making a little lean-to fort. The Zverevs skate. It is simply the way of things. Liliya and Afanasy skate. Their mother Apollinariya skated. Their other siblings Zinoviy and Valeriya skate. And Illarion and Yulia do too. As soon as Liliya felt her son had a good grip on walking, she got him a pair of skates, a helmet to play it safe, and took him out on the ice. He comes from a family of mostly Boyanovas, with a few Vorobyovs. But Illarion's in Kask/Mielkutė. Lucky, he's not at a school where houses actually matter. Personality When Illarion has something to tell you, he'll tell it to you plainly, with no regard to weather or not it will offend you. And if it does, well, that's your problem. He doesn't mean offense — he doesn't mean anything but exactly what he is literally saying. If he was going to insult you, he would need to actually care about you a little, and then he'd have to put thought and effort into coming up with an insult. So don't flatter yourself, he doesn't care about you enough to do that. Apperance In some twist of fate, Illarion actually looks kind of like Miroslav. He's not a mirror imagine by any means, but he looks more like Miroslav than either of his real parents. His hair is a lightish brown, his eyes grey. He has a slender build, good for dancers and skaters. Relationships Family |-|Mumiya= Illarion is pretty close to his mother. She's his mother, all family except maybe Lavrentiy is secondary to her, and that's only because Lavrentiy is his friend. |-|Dyad'ka= Miroslav and Afanasy are duel father figures to Illarion. He was raised by them both, and had no reason to bond more closely with one of them, so neither really ranks over the other. |-|Yulyushen'ka= Yulia is his annoying little sister. He calls her Yulyushen'ka and she calls him Illarionushka. They do this to try to embarrass each other, but she's the only person in the world that Illarion actually cares about enough to put effort into trying to embarrass. |-|Lavrik= Lavrentiy is his cousin, and best friend. They grew up together, in the same house, same family. They're "Лаврик и Ларик". |-|Papa= Miroslav and Afanasy are duel father figures to Illarion. He was raised by them both, and had no reason to bond more closely with one of them, so neither really ranks over the other. |-|Tetushka= Miloslava is something of a secondary mother to Illarion. Another mother to him, but ranking below his own. She's his aunt, his friend's mum, and his mum's friend. |-|Dyadya Edik= Eduard is the only one of the adults at home who isn't a parental figure to Illarion at all. He lives with them, but he's not there much since he's usually off with his boyfriends. Relatives |-|Dedy= Liliya and Afanasy's father Vyacheslav Zverev, and Miroslav and Miloslava's father Dmitri Rasskazov, are best friends. The two of them have always been a shadow over Illarion and his family's life. They arranged Liliya and Miroslav's marriage — Illarion thinks it was because they wanted to be related (you'd think that having sons who were half-brothers would be enough but no). They bought the house their family lives in, which was the start of Vyacheslav and Dmitri financially blackmailing them. Illarion has dealt with this by following the example of his uncles Vova and Kolya — be really rude, and constantly flipping them off. |-|Feliks= Feliks is Illarion's cousin. Illarion considers him a second cousin. This is completely untrue; they're first cousins, or even double cousins. But Illarion uses cousin terminology in a totally different way than their true meaning. In his head, his first cousin is Lavrentiy, his second cousin is Feliks, and Rasskazov's other grandchildren are his third cousins. They numbers refer to how emotionally close to them he is, not how biologically close. Trivia Lyubov Sokolova Любовь Валерьева Соколова Second Year Roleplayed by R.A.B. Lyubov Valeryeva Sokolova is her real name, which she never uses. At home she's Lyuba, or even Lyubochka. At Beauxbâtons, to make her name easier on the French, Lyubov became Ludivine. Etymology Lyubov: (lyoo-BOV) Derived from the Slavic element lyub meaning "love". Valeryeva (vah-LYE-ree-ee-va): The Russian patronymic of the name Valery, meaning "Daughter of Valery". Valery is the Russian form of Valerius, a Roman family name which was derived from Latin valere meaning "to be strong". Sokolova (sa-ka-LOW-va): Means "son of Sokol". Sokol means "falcon" from the Slavic sokol. This was a nickname or an occupational name for a falconer. History Lyubov is the youngest of the five Sokolov children. Vsevolod, Svyatoslav, Clara, Zhanna, Lyubov. She went to Beauxbâtons with her sister Zhanna — their mother's last effort to save her her two little girls from their family. But after Zhanna was expelled, both sisters had to return home. Lyubov liked Beauxbâtons — although she likes it more now, looking back on it, than she did at the time. Personality Lyubov is very submissive. Don't argue with people, and they'll like you. They won't have any reason to hurt you or hate you if you agree with them. She's not really good at anything. Because her mother drank through her pregnancy, Lyubov isn't very smart and has never done well at school. That's one reason anyways, Lyubov suspects that she wouldn't be smart even without that. Lyubov is 12, but in many ways she'd older than that. When she was very small, she seemed immature for her age, and whens he was 6 or 7 she started aging faster. You just can't stay young for that long as a Sokolov. Appearance Likely due to the fact that she was born with fetal alcohol syndrome, Lyubov is very small. Short, skinny, and weak. She doesn't mind too much — skinny is pretty, and short helps her hide. Relationships Family |-|Mamochka= She knows her mother Vika loves her, and she loves her mother too, but she doesn't think her mom can take care of her. Lyubov has to take care of herself, and of her mother. |-|Zhanna= Zhanna is Lyubov's closest sibling in age, and they went to Beauxbâtons together. |-|Clara= She hates Clara with bitter resentment. Out of everyone in their family, Clara is the one who might get out. Out of the EESM community, out of the dysfunction shit of everything, and find a better life. Lyubov admires her sistere a lot, but also hates her. Clara wants something better, but they all know the only way to do that is to leave everyone else behind. Clara has given up on all of them, except maybe Svyat. Lyubov hates her for this. |-|Vses= |-|Svyat= She's terrified of her brother Svyatoslav. He might kill her in her sleep some night. |-|Papa= Her father drifts in and out the the house. Lyubov ignores him. She doesn't love him, she doesn't hate hate him. She doesn't trust him or distrust him. She doesn't know him, he's never there. He's nothing to her, literately nothing. Beauxbâtons |-|Josée-Clotilde= Josée-Clotilde was her best friend at Beauxbâtons. Josée-Clotilde is of the same kind as Lyubov. They understood each other, and Lyubov misses her badly. |-|Jules= Jules Derrien was her boyfriend. Lyubov doesn't really miss him, and she feels guilty about that so she pretends — even to herself — that she does. |-|Maïté and Kenza= She was never very close to Maïté, but they were friends. They hung out together sometimes, and Lyubov misses her presence more than she expected to. Kenza and Lyubov were somewhat closer, and she misses her too. |-|Pierre= Pierre is Derrien's best friend, so they ended up hanging out together a lot. Lyubov never liked Pierre very much, but she pretended to. Hajnal Rejtő Rejtő Hajnal Roleplayed by R.A.B. Relationships Yes, my mother is a prostitute, and yes, I was conceived at work. Prostitutes are really, really careful about that kind of stuff, but they're daring the odds. Even with 1% risks, that means 1 out of 100, and there are more than 100 work days per year. My mum, Csenge, is muggle-born. We're Hungarian, so we're in the Durmstrang region. So she never knew she was a witch. Not until I was 5. There was this oldish woman named Gyöngyi who lived in the apartment next to ours, and she would babysit me sometimes. Gyöngyi's a witch, and she realized I was too after babysitting me for a while, so she sat down my mum and explained everything to her. And when they were talking about magic and the symptoms of it and stuff, they figured out my mum is a witch too. Gyöngyi's awesome. She's always looked out for us, but after that she really took us under her wing. At least that's what my mum says - I was 5 at the time so I don't really remember much before that. She taught my mum all about the wizarding world, and the magic that'd she'd been denied, and taught me everything I'd have known if I'd been born half-blood or pure-blood. She pointed us to EESM, where being muggle-born was ok and I could get a magical education. So we went, my mum and I. She got an apartment there, in Nebolshoy Mesto, so she could try being part of the wizarding world for a while and see if she liked it. And she doesn't want to be away from me while I'm at school, so we're staying. Relationships Family |-|Anya= |-|Nagyi= Trivia Csenge Rejtő Rejtő Csenge Roleplayed by R.A.B. History I was born in Szolnok, 13 months before my sister Gizella. She wasn't a complete overachiever, but she was definitely on that side of things. I was never exactly the perfect child. I got into trouble a lot, altough in hindsight a lot of it was probably because of my magic (I'll get to that part in a minute). I went to university in Budapest. The year after I got out of university, I became an escort. I stayed in Budapest — it's a lovely city. I got pregnant when I was 24. I kept her, and it was the best decision I ever made — my beautiful daughter Hajnal. Gyöngyi, a neighbor of ours in the apartment we lived in, would babysit Hajnal a lot. Gyöngyi's a wonderful woman, she always looked out for us. Anyways, one day when Hajnal was 5, Gyöngyi sat me down, and told me that she was a witch, and that she was almost certain that Hajnal was too. It was surreal — anyone who'd a muggle-born too will know what I mean. But although I don't exactly know what it's like to find out that you're magic when you're a kid, I'd bet its a lot harder and weirder to find out as an adult. Gyöngyi started telling me all about the wizarding world, and the signs of magical kids, and what I could do to help Hajnal. And then it all started sounding quiet familiar. I started telling Gyöngyi about my childhood, and what traits of Hajnal's my family thinks she got for me, and somewhere along the line we figured out I'm a witch too. Gyöngyi took us under her wing, taught me magic and about the wizarding world. She bought Hajnal her first broom, and taught me what to do when she got upset and had a magical explosion. She pointed us to EESM, and Nebolshoy Mesto. Somewhere where we could be muggle-borns in the wizarding world and it'd be ok. Hajnal deserves to get to go wizarding school. Being a witch and not knowing is hard, she deserves everything I never had. But I can't bare the idea of being away from my daughter all year while she's at boarding school. So we're living in Nebolshoy Mesto, and I've been looking into opening my own brothel. Relationships Family |-|Hajnal= |-|Gyöngyi= Trivia